


ephemeral

by orphan_account



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, elluka-centric fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, together with Allen, the real Elluka became Sickle’s disciple as well?</p><p>Elluka’s silent voice not reaching as Kiril placed her body in the Ark, Elluka’s cold hands not feeling as a bright light and incredible heat spread throughout the entire kingdom.</p><p>Elluka watching over the two strangers taking and sharing her form, learning of their history and not knowing whether to side with the sun god or the wayward twins.</p><p>Elluka witnessing her body change owners, her time-transcending existence become the center of rumours and legends and stories passed down for generations to come.</p><p>Her name synonymous with immortality, magic, wisdom, beauty, grace, <i>disaster.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> canonicity: nah  
> focus: the Real Elluka™, slight elluka/allen and elluka/gumillia(?) friendship

What if, together with Allen, the real Elluka becomes Sickle’s disciple as well?

Elluka’s silent voice not reaching as Kiril places her body in the Ark, Elluka’s cold hands not feeling as a bright light and incredible heat spreads throughout the entire kingdom.

Elluka watching over the two strangers taking and sharing her form, learning of their history and not knowing whether to side with the sun god or the wayward twins.

Elluka witnessing her body changing owners, her time-transcending existence becoming the center of rumours and legends and stories passed down for generations to come.

Her name synonymous with immortality, magic, wisdom, beauty, grace,  _disaster_.

Elluka’s eyes following Irina’s every move, unsure whether to hate her sister-in-law or pity her miserable existence.

Elluka watching Levia struggle to interact with every human that shares Kiril’s image, saddened and feeling guilty of the fact that Levia is burdened with memories that are not her own.

Elluka listening in on Levia’s- no, Elluka Clockworker's and Held’s conversation, learning of the Demons and Vessels of Sin.

Elluka observing Eve’s mind degrading further and further the longer she lives on, through all her lives and deaths.

Elluka smiling as Gumillia and Levia slowly fall for each other, crying as Gumillia cries too, the apprentice hugging the goddess as everything is revealed and the ghost can only act as a silent bystander.

Elluka watching over Hansel and Gretel as they close their eyes and breathe out for the last time.

Elluka standing behind Gumina, waiting patiently for the noble’s tears to fall and, with Sickle’s reluctant permission, bringing in a slight breeze that ruffles the petals of the purple roses in the vase next to the the artisan's easel.

Elluka cooing and humming a three-beat lullaby to soothe the crying baby in Conchita’s Mansion until her doppelganger arrives and retrieves him from her temporary custody.

Elluka spending her free time tending to Sickle’s fields of golden grass.

* * *

Elluka welcoming Allen with a gentle laugh, taking his hands and leading him to the Heavenly Master, opposing Sickle’s decision to confine the innocent boy in the Black Box despite knowing that the sun god only has good intentions in mind, Elluka leaning against the device and spending as much time with the irregularity as she can, unable to converse with him, interact with him, on Sickle’s strict orders, but he  _didn’t_  say that she couldn’t keep him company so there’s that.

Sickle also never said that she couldn’t interact with Allen in the mortal world, she’s practically dancing on a knife’s edge by now with how many of the sun god’s rules she’s half-breaking but she will not allow another soul to exist in loneliness, not now, not ever.

Elluka secretly accompanying Allen down to the living world, embracing Riliane from behind and shielding Allen from having to watch his sister break down in misery as he holds back Clarith and the Demon of Wrath.

Elluka accompanying Allen once more, aiding him in supporting Germaine but torn between cheering and crying as the red cat plush is slain.

Elluka and Allen becoming fire-forged friends, sharing bits and pieces of their lives during the very short times they can converse with each other in the Third Realm.

Elluka barely being able to hold herself back when Allen, in the Black Box, starts talking to her in desperate moments of loneliness, of Riliane and Lucifenia and his mother and father and asking her so, so many questions but she can’t bring herself to answer or even speak because what if? What if Sickle decides that enough is enough, that she has broken the rules one too many rules, that she would be locked away as well? So she doesn’t say a word, voice stuck in her throat as Allen keeps going on and on until his voice at last dies down and he is silent, save for the muffled sobs and anguished screams.

She hopes he understands. She only has good intentions in mind. The tears stain her cheeks anyway.

Elluka watching the events unfold in Toragay, the duel in Merrigod Plateau, the absorption and forced combination of two contradicting souls, Pere Noel, the clown boy that bears a striking similarity to Allen, the singer that perfectly imitates Riliane’s visage, Hansel, Gretel, Behemo, Levia, Gumillia, Irina—

Another explosion, another situation where her voice can’t reach, her hands can’t feel, another soul lost to loneliness, no, no, no—

* * *

Elluka standing defiantly in front of the Black Box when a stranger, someone who has just recently escaped from his prison of her existence, a pitiful effort for what is she against Behemo? What is a lost soul to a god?

Allen doesn’t even look at her.

Allen runs away, and she drops to her knees, the tears falling freely once more. The god ignores her, more interested in everything that he had missed in his slumber, and she ignores him, too engrossed in her feelings of sorrow and guilt and anger and why, why, why?

When the earth god comes back, dragging the escaped irregularity behind him, Elluka looks at Allen with cold blue eyes.

His are even icier, glistening with bitter tears.

They part ways, and Elluka only observes as Allen, somehow, no doubt the work of the cross-dressing god, manages to reincarnate as a human boy. She observes as once again fire scorches the earth, a mother loses her family, a deal with the devil is made, a body changes owners once more, the epitome of envy.

She observes Len as he punishes Kayo the way he himself was punished centuries ago.

The gods have a really weird sense of irony, she muses. That, or a warped sense of justice.

When they meet again, the ice wall between them has already melted. Allen, face red from crying, from the memories, from the blood that stains his hands once more, runs into Elluka’s arms with such force that they both fall down onto golden grass. Idly, she combs her fingers through his matted hair as she waits for the shaking to subside, laughing gently at how they share so many similarities, eyes, hair colour, evil siblings, dead loved ones, tragic stories, so, so many things.

Allen looks at her strangely, and a blush rises to Elluka’s pale cheeks as she realizes that she has been voicing her stray thoughts out loud.

Their friendship returns stronger than ever, with no more black walls to separate them this time. Elluka sees in him the brother she never had, and she notes that Allen probably sees her as a sister figure, too.

* * *

The end of the world comes too early for them both.

Elluka begs Sickle to let her accompany Allen on his journey, but no, she is to stay behind and tend to the fields, this is the irregular’s quest alone, so in a final act of defiance she descends one last time, deeper down than she has ever gone before.

Her pale feet touches scorched earth, and Elluka finally feels the warmth that her cold hands could never have felt in the past millennium.

And then she meets _her_.

* * *

The Hellish Master isn’t as bad as everyone makes her out to be, Elluka muses. Still, the awkward silence between them is almost deafening, even more so when the green-haired god? Demon? Intones a familiar name.

“Elluka?”

She immediately recognizes the voice. Gumillia. The one that her doppelganger had fell in love with.

Irony seems to be following her wherever she goes, she muses.

Their conversation is brief and tense, and the Hellish Master agrees to let her tag along, so long as she doesn’t interfere with her duties.

They travel through the world built from memories, sharing only a few words as the Hellish Master quickly and efficiently drags each sinner to hell without mercy. Elluka wonders what had become of the magi’s apprentice she once observed for almost half a millennium.

When they finally arrive at the Dark Star Court, Elluka nearly screams, only barely shushed by the Hellish Master as they become spectators to a cruel judgement. Elluka quietly trails behind the Hellish Master as she walks up to the judge’s podium, taking the gavel in hand.

The tears continue to fall down Allen’s face as he cries, begging the corrupted judge to take pity on him, to have mercy, the guillotine blade hanging precariously above his neck. Kayo watches from a few feet away, her stoic face only shifting slightly to express surprise at the uninvited guests—oh, she notices, but the tailor isn’t going to be the one to alert Gallerian to their presence, heavens no.

“Silence. The judge and the jury find the defendant guilty, and hereby sentence him to death via guillotine.”

“N- no! P- ple- please, please! Don’t! Nonononononononono—“

Besides, she likes watching the little blonde boy squirm and squeal like a piglet being led to the slaughterhouse. Oh, yes, she was going to enjoy watching Len cry his heart out for mercy that would come anyway, for if her predictions were correct, then surely the Hellish Master would interrupt in three, two, one—

A loud sound echoes through the entire courtroom, the distinctive bang of a gavel.

“United States of Evillious, Dark Star Bureau director, Gallerian Marlon.”

The judge freezes, slowly turning to meet the gaze of the cloaked woman standing at the judge’s stand.  _His_  judge’s stand.

“You, contractor of the Demon of Greed, executed any innocent human, so long as money was in the equation… or am I wrong?”

Gallerian shakes his head with a smile.

“No, that’s completely correct.”

“Deadly sinner in possession of the Vessel of Greed… it would be fitting if I dragged you down and bound you to hell for all of eternity.”

“Wait. Before that… who are you to say such things? Before you take such an insolent attitude with someone of my status, should you not provide for yourself a name, first?”

The masked woman walks from the judge’s podium and stands in front of the guillotine, obstructing Allen from view. Elluka takes the chance and rushes towards the kneeling boy, throwing her arms around his shaking shoulders as she attempts to soothe his frazzled nerves. The Hellish Master looks over her shoulder, nodding once at the two before returning her gaze to the delusional judge.

“I be Master of the Hellish Yard. She who judges the deceased.”

“I see. It is you who decides the ultimate fate of the dead, hm? Whether it be Heaven or Hell, or something else entirely? If so, what brings you to my humble courtroom, Hellish Master?”

* * *

Another sound reverberates through the courtroom, followed shortly by a high-pitched voice originating from the witness’s stand making itself known.

“Father, what is the meaning of this nonsense?!”

“M- Michelle?”

The masked woman immediately takes advantage of the judge’s lapse in concentration, opening a portal below his feet that swallows Gallerian Marlon whole. She then prepares to take Kayo away before being interrupted by a small blond boy in a clown’s outfit—Lemy, or rather, Hansel, Elluka recalled—jumping up from behind the witness’s stand, clockwork doll in hand.

Elluka pays no notice to the three of them, busying herself with unchaining Allen from the guillotine and hugging the traumatized boy, only picking up bits and pieces of Kayo’s, Hansel’s and the Hellish Master’s conversation before a firm but gentle hand pulls her away from the blond servant.

“Wait, A- Allen!” she calls out frantically, unwilling to leave her friend of five hundred years.

“Hush now,” the cloaked woman murmurs, covering Elluka’s eyes with one hand as she gestures with the other, another portal opening up underneath the two blond boys and directing them to their next target, “they have their duties, and I have mine. Come along, now. I'll accompany you back to the Heavenly Yard, but after that we must part ways.”

Meekly, Elluka nods and peeks out from under the Master’s hand, just in time to see Allen waving her goodbye before jumping into the swirling vortex and disappearing, Hansel following shortly after.

“Where are we going?” she manages to whisper, eyes downcast as the masked woman takes her hands and starts walking. “Where to, now?”

The Master of the Hellish Yard pauses, contemplating her next words before turning to face the blonde priestess on the verge of tears.

“To witness the final end,” she quietly and solemnly announces, gently placing a hand on Elluka’s shoulder, “and aid in the birth of a new beginning.”


End file.
